1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of network communications between a call center and individuals, including call center agents.
2. Related Art
In the field of network communications, businesses now have multiple options for communicating with clientele. These options may include communicating with clients over an Internet-based network connection established between a client device and a business resource having connection to the network.
With the advent of wearable computing and communications appliances, interaction with business resources can be accomplished hands-free and from any convenient location having Internet connectivity. Wearable communications appliances vary widely in features and capabilities. More recently, wearable communications appliances have been provided that include computing features such as data processing of user input and capabilities like provision of digital display functionality in an area that is convenient for the wearer of the appliance, such as onboard a pair of network connected computing glasses, a wrist mounted computing device, a clip-on computing device (such as a necklace).
Users operating wearable communications appliances still must undergo considerable work in the form of communications tasks required to communicate with network-connected third-party resources such as a call center for example. These tasks may include entity selection followed by execution of a live communications request, selecting communications modes such as text or voice, inputting message body or voice mail content, searching contacts, and so on.